It would never work
by Casualtyprincess
Summary: Zoe and Nick, a love story with a twist
1. Chapter 1

Nick looked around the ED. He sighed. His staff were stretched to breaking point, the patients were coming in thick and fast and the new consultant hadn't arrived yet. Where the hell was she? Women, he thought to himself. Forever late. Just then, Charlie appeared.

"She's here, thank god. I'm not sure we could of coped much longer"

"She'd better have a bloody good excuse for being this late. What's she like?" Nick walked next to Charlie back through to reception.

"She's...well, I've heard excellent things. Apparently she's unorthodox, but a fantastic doctor."

"I don't really care how she does it, as long as she gets it done." Charlie nodded in agreement and began to reply but Nick had been distracted. His eyes were drawn to a pair of patent bright red heels, which he followed up, past the tight grey skirt, past the black shirt, which, he noticed, was buttoned wrong, all the way up to a large pair of dolce&gobbana sunglasses.

"Zoe Hanna. Your new consultant?" A perfectly manicured hand removed the sunglasses.

"Yes. I'm..."

"Nick Jordan. Clinical lead. I know all about you" Zoe walked past him into resus. "So, when do we get started?"

"I'm sorry, I thought there might be some reason for you being so late" Nick followed her, stunned by her confidence, and the strange feeling of intense annoyance mixed with something else.

"Oh that, well the car wouldn't start, and then the taxi didn't come for half an hour so..." Zoe looked at him. He found himself mesmerised by her eyes, so large and liquid brown, and only tore himself away when Adam rushed in.

"Nick, there been a major road accident, there are numerous casualties...sorry, I don't think we've met." Adam turned his attention to Zoe, who gave him a quick smile and a lingering handshake.

"This is Zoe Hanna, our new consultant. Dr. Hanna, this is Adam Truman, our other consultant."

Just then, Dixie and Jeff burst through the doors. Nick looked at Zoe.

"Well, maybe you can make up for being so late by taking this patient?"

"My pleasure." Zoe kicked of her heels and ran over. "On my count, 3, 2, 1..."

Nick looked over to where Zoe was sat, laughing at something Jay had said.

"So, what do we think?" Adam sat down next to Nick at the bar.

"Sorry, what?" Nick turned to look at him, his mind filled with Zoe Hanna, though he wasn't sure why.

"About Dr. Hanna, what do we think?" Adam looked at Nick closely. "You're not, are you?"

"Not what?" Nick looked back at Adam, equally as level.

"Well, all I'm gonna say is-be careful. Work relationships can get...messy."

Nick looked back over at Zoe. She held his gaze for a moment, before turning back to Jay.

"I think Dr. Hanna needs to learn some discipline and respect for authority, but she is a good doctor and I believe she will be a useful addition to the team."

"You fancy her." Adam sat back in his seat, grinning. "Well well well, the great Mr. Jordan being beat by some heels and a low cut top, never thought I'd see the day." Nick looked at Adam in a shut-up-or-I'll... Kind of way, but Adam just laughed and walked off. Nick turned his gaze back to Zoe.

"So, come on. How come you left your last job so quick? Unexplained death? Corruption? Shagging the boss?" Jay leaned in and whipped out his notebook. Zoe just laughed and threw her head back. "Oh come on, you've got to give me something! Which one was I closest with?" Zoe looked at him with a smile. She winked and said

"The last one. But it's not as bad as it sounds." Kelsey came over.

"Oh go on Dr. Hanna! Tell us! Swear we won't talk a soul, will we Jay?" Zoe sighed and sat back in her chair. "I was having an affair with my colleague's husband...and it didn't end well. For anyone." Jay grinned and scribbled in his notepad. "More drinks for Dr. Hanna, I want to know more about this!" Kelsey gasped, then patted Zoe on the shoulder and ran off to inform everyone she could of this tasty gossip. Zoe turned slowly to where Nick Jordan was sitting. She wasn't sure what to make of him yet. She was guessing he was single, but was quite the ladies man. He seemed so...in control, so confident in his own power. She smiled to herself as he looked over. He was definitely interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter up! This set 4 weeks after the first one. Please read and review, love y'all xx**

Zoe rushed into the ED. Her figure hugging dress had a unfortunate stain down the front, and as she reached reception the packet of cigarettes she was holding fell to the floor and went everywhere.

"Late again Dr. Hanna?" Nick's voice rang through reception. That man, she cursed silently. "And these cigarettes...really don't set a good example to our patients, do they?" She looked up at him.

"Will you just help?" Nick chuckled and bent down to pick up the mess.

"I'm not done yet, Dr. Hanna. My office, 5 minutes." And with that he walked off. She stuck her finger up at his back, before grabbing the remaining cigarettes and retreating to her office.

Nick sat waiting in his office. He looked up at the clock. 15 minutes had gone. Typical Zoe, never could stand being told what to do. He had nearly reached the point of going to find her when she walked through the door, without knocking, of course.

"Do we really have to do this? I mean, we both know I was late, I'm sorry, now can I go back to work?"

Nick stood up and walked round so he was leaning on his desk.

"Back to work? Or back to those painkillers and a bit of a nap? Don't argue Zoe. You're a mess. You turn up to work late, hungover, rarely even dressed properly" - his eyes dropped to where her shirt was buttoned just below decent.

"Oh yeah, because you really hate that." Zoe snapped back at him, taking a step forward.

"Hate what? If you think I was trying to cop a look..." Nick leant in.

"I know exactly what you were doing." She stepped forward again. "All I'm saying is, you need be more professional"

"Come on Nick...loosen up" she was so close they were almost touching. Her right hand gently grabbed his tie. Nick swallowed. It was rare he was lost for words, but right now his brain seemed unable to form sentences. "Zoe, I don't..." She tightened her grip on the tie and pulled him down so their faces were an inch apart. All he could see were her eyes, staring back at him. His hands slide round her back and he pulled her towards him.

"Am I forgiven for being late?" She whispered, her hands running over his chest.

"Yeah, I think I can manage that." Nick leant towards her for the kiss, but his lips were met by her finger.

"Uh uh uh Mr. Jordan. We've got work to do, remember?" And with that, she swept out of his office without a backwards glance. Nick sat back on his desk. He was breathless, unsure of what to make of what had just happened. One minute, he'd been lecturing her on professionalism, the next...well, he wasn't really sure what had happened next. He walked back round to his chair and sat down heavily. Zoe Hanna...four weeks ago, he would have had no idea who she was. Now...she had him hooked. She was unpredictable, powerful, knew what she wanted. And he loved it.

**Sorry it's a bit short! Next one will be up soon, keep reading and reviewing! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! How will Zoe and Nick react to the events last chapter? Hope you enjoy it honeypies, love y'all xx read and review pretty please**

**Chapter 3: up close and personal**

"Dr. Hanna. I am fed up with you attitude. You cannot just walk in here and-"

"Oh Nick, change the record. Every single day you find something to pick me up on. Every day, and I'm sick of it!"

"You're sick of it! The day I walk in and don't have a negative thing to say about you may well be the day I-"

"Give over Nick! Everyone has bad days, but I'm a bloody good doctor and you know it."

"I disagree. You set a bad example to our staff, your often hung over, and your dress wear is entirely inappropriate."

"You know you like it really Nick." The whole ED fell silent. The rest of the team had been watching the argument, which, if they were honest, had been brewing for days. But everyone knew Zoe had gone too far with her last line. They held their breath, waiting for Nicks reaction.

"My office. Now." He turned and walked away, leaving a furious Zoe standing in the middle of resus, before stalking out after him. Their shouts could be heard echoing down the corridors before the small crowd that had gathered broke out in shocked whispers.

Come on everyone, back to work, shows over folks" Charlie hurried everyone away before turning to Tess. "What the hell was all that about? I thought they were getting on?" Tess shook her head.

"It's been coming for days. And you must admit, he does pick her up on everything. But maybe she could do with toning the answering back down." Charlie nodded. "Best go check everything's alright though."

Zoe slammed the door after her as she entered Nicks office.

"Sit down." Nick spoke quietly, but she could tell he was angry. Really angry. She sighed and fell into the chair.

"What the hell was all that about Zoe? What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on Nick. You just act like a total pig sometimes." Nick stood up.

"Oh really? Dr. Hanna, you are one of the most infuriating unprofessional people I have had the unfortunate luck to meet." Zoe stood up and leaned over the desk.

"Oh I'm unprofessional?"

"Nick walked round the desk. "What's that meant to mean?" Zoe turned to face him.

"You know I'm not one to gossip" nick laughed. "But there's some pretty interesting stuff out there about you're love life Nick Jordan, that makes even me wince." Nick stepped towards her. She took a step back, then stopped when she realised she was pressed against the wall.

"That's rich coming from you. Sounds like you've slept with half the hospital." He walked towards her, knowing she had nowhere to go.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." Zoe wasn't going to back down that easily. Nick opened his mouth to say something, before stopping. "Come on Nick, if you've got something to say, say it, don't-" but she was cut short as he grabbed her and pulled her into an angry kiss. She responded just as passionately, kissing him hungrily and gripping the back of his suit. He pressed her hard against the wall, his hands all over her. Her kisses moved down to his neck, and his hands desperately ran through her hair. A knock on the door made them jump, and they broke apart staring at each other, breathing hard.

"Mr. Jordan? I was just...oh. Sorry." It was Tess. She looked from one to the other, taking in the scene before her. "Am I interrupting? I was just checking everything was alright."

Nick kept looking at Zoe, but replied "yes, everything's fine. It's all sorted." Zoe turned to Tess. "I was just leaving." She walked out, but glanced at Nick as she passed the window. He turned back to Tess. "Anything else?" Tess looked at him. "Nothing, just, you might want to take a look in the mirror." Nick frowned at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Lipstick" and with that she followed Zoe out.

Nick checked his neck in the mirror. Sure enough, Zoe's lipstick had stained a substantial patch. He smiled to himself as he washed it off. He hasn't kissed someone like that for a long time. The way she had looked at him - so full of passion and longing - had made him want her more. He had to find her. He had to feel her touch, feel her kiss. And he knew exactly where she'd be.

**Well! That was eventful…and how dramatic was casualty last night?! That kiss….but no Zoe xx **


End file.
